Wake Up Lucas
by Mrs. Hunter Bradley
Summary: A One Tree Hill oneshot based on an extended scene from the episode in season 4 where Dante tried to run Nathan over but instead hit Haley and Lucas had a heart attack and both ended up in the hospital. This is what I would have liked to see happen.


Wake Up Lucas

A One Tree Hill one-shot based on an extended scene from the episode in season 4 where Dante tried to run Nathan over but instead hit Haley and Lucas had a heart attack and both ended up in the hospital. This is what I would have liked to see happen.

Haley and Nathan just found out that their little baby boy is still strong and will be okay.

Haley: Honey, how is Lucas doing?

Nathan: how did you know that he was here in the hospital also?

Haley: while I was unconscious I heard you talking to me but as much as I wanted to let you know that I could hear you talking.

Nathan smiles and squeezes her hand

Haley: I had a dream that Lucas and I were watching younger versions of ourselves and he told me that our baby boy would be strong and that I should fight to come back to you. I told him the same thing, and that was when he told me about what happened to the both of us in the street. I need to see him. How is he?

Nathan: you know I haven't checked on him I've been so worried about you and the baby I haven't had the chance.

The nurse comes in.

Haley: can I go see my best friend Lucas Scott?

Nurse: of course you can. His mother said that if anyone could wake him up it would be his brother and his best friend/sister-in-law

Haley and Nathan smile

Nurse: the doctor that you could move around if you sit in a wheelchair you can go and see Lucas.

The nurse brings in a wheelchair into the room and raises the foot rest so that Haley can put her injured foot up on it.

Nathan gets up and stands behind the wheelchair that Haley is now sitting in.

Haley: what room is he in?

The nurse looks at her chart

Nurse: He is in Room 323

Haley: thank you

Nathan starts pushing Haley in the wheelchair out of her room and into the hall towards Lucas' room.

They reach his room

Haley reaches out to push the door open.

They walk into the room and see Lucas laying on the bed with wires hooked up to him.

Haley covers her mouth with her hand.

Nathan pushes Haley closer to the bed.

Nathan sits down by the bed and puts his hand over top of his older brothers.

Nathan: hey Luke, it's me Nate. We really need you to wake up.

Nathan finishes talking to Lucas

Haley: would you mind giving me some time alone with him.

Nathan: sure I'll go see Brooke, Peyton, and Karen, their in the waiting room

Haley: thank you

Nathan: your very welcome

he leans down and kisses her and walks out the door.

Haley rolls closer to Lucas' bed and takes hold of his hand and presses a kiss to the top of his hand

Haley: Hey buddy, I know that you can hear me. I don't know if you had the same dream as me but in mine you told me that I had to wake up and fight for Nathan and our baby boy. Well I'm back and you need to do the same thing. We all need you, Brooke, Peyton, your mom, Skillz, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Nathan, your nephew, and me.

Haley: I almost lost my life and my baby boy, I can't lose you please buddy wake up for me please

Haley is now in tears

Lucas moves his fingers over Haley's hand

Haley whispering: Luke?

Lucas: Hi Hales

Haley: oh my god Luke your awake thank god

Haley gets up standing on her good leg and puts her arms around Lucas and snuggles her head into his neck.

Lucas carefully wraps his arm around her.

Lucas: Hey, come up here and sit next to me.

Haley carefully climbs up onto the bed next to her best-friend

Out in the waiting room

Nathan walks up to Karen, Brooke, and Peyton.

Brooke: how are Haley and Lucas doing?

Nathan: Haley and the baby are both doing great. I took Haley to see Lucas a few minutes ago. She is in there trying to get him to wake up.

Karen: you know I think that if anyone can get him to wake up it would be her.

Peyton: I was in there trying to get him to open his eyes but he wouldn't

Karen: Let's all go see him

they all get up to follow Karen back to Lucas' room

Once they arrive they see Haley sitting in the bed next to Lucas who is not only awake but sitting up and arguing with Haley about what to watch on TV.

Lucas: no way Hales we are not watching "What Not To Wear"

Haley: And I don't want to watch boxing

Karen: Are you two ever going to grow up?

Lucas: nope

Karen looks over at the others and says "Some things never change"

Nathan laughs

They all walk over to the bed and greet Lucas for the first time since he woke up.

The End


End file.
